


The next morning

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Greek Actor RPF, Mexican Actor RPF, Sense8 (TV) RPF, The Exorcist (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	The next morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[backdated; directly follows [this night](https://alfonso-herrera.dreamwidth.org/691.html)]

Christos snaps awake in the darkness before dawn, just like he always does; it's a habit too deeply ingrained to be ignored, not even on a morning like this when it's plain inconvenient. He was happy enough to cuddle at Alfonso's request, but it turns out there's a downside to being wrapped around the other man -- he can't shift position now without rubbing his morning erection against Alfonso's ass. Stifling a groan, he blows out a slow breath and counts to ten, attempting to will his body under control.

Stirring a little when Christos wakes, Alfonso snuggles into the warmth at his back.

Sucking in a breath, Christos rolls his eyes and starts counting over again. Twenty, this time. Twelve, thirteen... he's almost there, he's a paragon of self-control, fourteen, fifteen... he can do this, it's well within his power, sixteen-- "Fuck," he mutters, snug up against the crack of Alfonso's ass and so damn happy to be there.

The nudge of Christos's cock triggers something deep down and Alfonso shifts back, moaning softly as the length presses between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole.

_Shit_. It would be so easy, god, so easy to slip on a lubed condom and work his way inside, bringing them both to full wakefulness with a slow fuck in the dark. Easy, and wrong. Christos doesn't fuck around with consent, never has, and Alfonso's half-asleep state makes this a real problem for him. "Alfonso, hey," he whispers, nuzzling the man's neck. Not shifting his body away, but not moving in any deeper either. "Do you want me?"

Hearing his name wakes him more fully and Alfonso spends a few seconds figuring out what Christos means before it - and their positioning - sinks in. He nods then. "Si, yes, want you," he murmurs, reaching back to touch Christos's hip and pull him still closer.

Christos groans softly, a low rumble of sound. He reaches back to swipe a foil square off the night table, grabbing a sachet of lube with it. He nearly fumbles the lube in the dark in his excitement, then rubs the slick liquid between his fingers before nudging two into Alfonso's hole. Slow and easy, pressing deep.

A soft moan spills from Alfonso's lips and he presses into that touch, whimpering as Christos's fingers brush against his prostate. "Please," he murmurs, licking his lips, completely awake now.

"Say it in Spanish," Christos orders, a smile in his voice.

Alfonso shivers and tries again. "Mas, por favor."

That voice is wickedly sexy. Christos grins and rubs his fingertips in small circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Alfonso curses under his breath. moving back onto Christos's fingers. "Si, si," he moans, turning his head for a kiss.

“Si,” Christos breathes in agreement, and flicks his wrist. He devours Alfonso’s lips, hungrily nibbling and sucking. Pulling back only long enough to unroll a rubber onto his cock, then penetrate slowly, steadily pushing inside.

Alfonso moans into Christos's mouth, whimpering softly as he's penetrated, his cock wet at its tip. "Oh, god," he whispers, his whole body already aching.

" _Toso kala_. You feel so good." Christos licks at Alfonso's bottom lip and presses deeper, every muscle taut, straining.

"So do you," Alfonso manages to get out, pressing back, working with Christos to get the other man's cock as deep as possible.

Grasping Alfonso’s thigh Christos opens him wider, and slides in until his balls are snug against the man’s ass. He fucks into him with a groan, the rhythm of his hips setting lust to shimmer between them.

Alfonso tries to move back into those thrusts, matching Christos's rhythm, but then he stops, instead letting Christos move them, use him, fuck him wide open, moans and whimpers and soft curses spilling from his lips. His whole body awash with pure pleasure.

Feeling his way in the dark has a sensuality all its own. Christos’s senses sharpen as he rises over Alfonso, covers him. Slides deep.

"Oh god, yes, please, oh fuck," Alfonso moans, fingers curling into the bedsheets as he at least tries to hold himself steady for Christos's thrusts.

Christos could happily drown in those sweet words, that seductive voice. But his climax is coming on with the force of a hurtling train, his breath hitching hard. "Touch yourself," he gasps out, unwilling to let go his grasp. "Come with me."

Alfonso shoves a hand under himself, getting his fingers wrapped around his cock, his body barely needing the touch before he's coming so hard he goes blind with it.

The vise around his cock tightens and Christos's body quakes, spinning him headfirst into bliss. He moans against Alfonso's nape, rubbing his lips against him. Nuzzling him the way he did long moments ago.

"Dios mío," Alfonso breathes, completely spent and he hasn't even gotten out of bed. Which might explain why he doesn't bother censoring himself. "You are incredible."

Christos laughs softly, a warm huff of breath in the darkness. "You're good to wake up to," he murmurs, and kisses Alfonso's shoulder before he pulls away to deal with the condom. Outside dawn is streaking across the sky, a warm glow seeping in through the window.

Alfonso rolls onto his back, watching Christos. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Really well," Christos answers after an instant of reflection. "You're very comfortable," he says with a laugh, and dries his hands on a cloth before slipping back into bed. "You?"

"Better than I have in ages," Alfonso confesses with a small smile. "Usually my mind is go go go but last night it shut up for once."

"I'm happy to help." Lying back with a contented sigh, Christos slides his arm around Alfonso's waist, silently inviting.

Alfonso takes Christos up on that invite, snuggling in close and kissing the man on the mouth.

Christos nibbles at Alfonso's bottom lip, and grins. "You have a very sexy mouth."

"Thank you." Alfonso smiles, pretty much beaming back. "So do you."

"You're flattering me like I wasn't already going to fuck you later," Christos teases. "That is, if you can handle it."

Alfonso laughs. "I can handle whatever you throw at me," he retorts, eyes twinkling. "But aside from fucking me, anything else might have to wait. _If_ you want to see me again. I need to be able to play this afternoon."

Interesting phrasing. "Yeah, I want to see you again," Christos murmurs, threading his fingers through Alfonso's thick hair. "How worn out will you be after playing? Should I worry?"

"I'll be exhausted and hungry but feeding me will do wonders," Alfonso says, with a contented sigh.

"So I'll feed you, then I'll fuck you? That's not very romantic." Christos laughs softly at himself for even saying so, but something about that decadent sigh pulls at him. "But it's a deal."

Alfonso laughs. "Do you play football?"

"I'm Greek. I've been playing since I could walk," Christos murmurs, appreciating the way the rising sun slants off Alfonso's face, bathing him in gold.

"You could come and play with us," Alfonso suggests, before realizing he might be boxing Christos into a corner. "It's just a casual game with friends. We usually get together when I'm here."

"I think... no, for today. I don't know yet how competitive you get," snickers Christos, "and I wouldn't want to get on your bad side when we have plans together."

"Good point," Alfonso nods, smiling, giving a reluctant glance at his watch. "Is it too early to call up some breakfast? I need to leave by ten."

"It's never too early for food." Partly unwrapping himself from around Alfonso, Christos reaches back for the bedside phone. He orders them each a full English breakfast, then sits up against the headboard. "How long are you in town?"

"I head back to Vancouver tomorrow night," Alfonso says, pushing up against the headboard as well. "Have to work Monday morning."

"Mmm. And this is why any marks I happen to leave on you must be able to be explained away by a football game." Christos's eyes glint mischievously.

"Not necessarily," Alfonso points out, rather enjoying that glint. "I'm a priest in my show. You're good for anything that can be covered by the collar. And as long as you leave me able to move. Although even football messes with that sometimes."

"A priest?" Christos is surprised into a bark of laughter. "A priest who looks like you would be terrible for business. Always inciting sin," he says, drawing the blankets down until he can look over the man's full length.

"To be fair, I am fighting demons," Alfonso says, his breath catching a little with the way Christos is looking at him.

Christos grins. "Don't fight too hard," he whispers, and dips down to lick at the head of Alfonso's cock.

"Madres," Alfonso moans, shifting so he can watch, his cock jerking against Christos's mouth.

"Everything's covered up by your costume? Good." Because Christos has every intention of leaving bruises when he settles between Alfonso's thighs and grasps his hips, digging his fingers in to keep the man exactly where he wants him. Licking again and rubbing his tongue over the crown.

Alfonso shudders hard, arousal thrumming through him. "Por favor," he blurts out, hands curling into the bedsheets.

Christos groans softly, finding himself much more turned on than he would've thought just from Alfonso speaking his native language. He sucks and nips, teasing and looking up to meet the man's eyes before he slowly takes his length into his mouth.

"Ay," Alfonso moans, hips rocking, begging for Christos to take him deeper.

Tightening his grip, Christos pushes Alfonso down against the bed. And he takes his sweet time exploring his cock with flickers and broad swathes of his tongue.

"Dios mio! Your mouth," Alfonso groans, biting his lip, his chest flushing red with arousal. "You're killing me."

Growling softly with pleasure, Christos grins and finally begins to suck, bobbing his head and demanding response.

Alfonso wouldn't have thought a dominant could be this skilled at a blowjob but obviously he's wrong. So wrong. One hand uncurls from the sheets, fingers moving to touch Christos's shoulder, stroke over bare skin even as Alfonso writhes beneath his ministrations. "Please. Oh god, I'm going to come," he moans.

Without a thought Christos slaps his hand away, his eyes flashing. And he sucks harder.

Shock cuts through any control Alfonso might have had otherwise and he comes, hard, crying out as he spills down Christos's throat.

There's nothing like melting a powerful man to his knees, even figuratively. Christos swallows, then cleans him up, a smirk tugging at his lips. Lifting up, he straddles Alfonso's thighs and kisses him deeply, pouring passion into the kiss.

Alfonso kisses Christos back, matching that passion as he nips at his mouth.

His erection is aching, but when a knock sounds at the door, Christos pulls away with ruthless self-control. "That's breakfast," he says, with a last lick to Alfonso's lips. "I'm going to grab a quick shower."

"Okay. Should I wait for you?" Alfonso asks, already heading for the door, the bedsheet half wrapped around his waist, the rest trailing behind him.

"No, eat," Christos says with a wave of his hand. "I'll be right there." He steps into the oversized glass shower and sets the taps to hot, washing away the night.

Alfonso answers the door, signing for the meal and tipping the boy who brings in the food. He wheels the trolley over beside the bed before settling in against the headboard and digging in, his stomach growling.

Christos pulls on a pair of boxer briefs and grins at the sight of Alfonso. "That looks good," he says, grabbing his own plate before getting on the bed. "Dinner seems like a year ago."

Alfonso laughs. "It does," he agrees, eyes skimming over Christos's bare chest. "You're very fit."

"I have to be, for work." Christos's gaze trails along Alfonso's body again. "I'm sure it's the same for your job."

Alfonso nods. "True, although not as true as it was for my last role," he says, popping some bacon into his mouth with a grin. "Thank god."

Christos laughs, enjoying the pleasure Alfonso clearly takes in his food. "Were you half-dressed a lot of the time?"

"Yes and no," Alfonso says, thinking about it for a second. "There were eight leads and I was the gay lover of one of them. The show was... very explicit, but I was also a professor whereas my lover was a closeted actor and they had some very sexy scenes of us and us with the other actors as well. Kind of like orgies." He laughs. "It was a complicated show but a fantastic opportunity."

"I'll have to check it out." It certainly sounds intriguing, and... Yeah, it sounds like there's a real eye candy factor, too. "I like to watch. It's one of my kinks."

"Me too," Alfonso says with a small surprised smile. "But do you get jealous?"

"Of... what?" Christos asks, genuinely perplexed. "Oh, do you mean, that I'm not part of it? No. I just let it fuel me up for later."

Alfonso nods. "There was a guy I hooked up with shortly after I joined," he confesses. "We had a good time, what I thought was a good time, and then a couple of weeks later, I was here, hooking up with a different someone in the bar and he was there, watching. I thought that was cool and he seemed to be enjoying the show but then he came over and started calling me names. He was very threatening. Security was called and the guy's membership suspended, I think, but after that I mostly stuck with in-house people. Until last night."

It's flattering to hear he's an exception, but Christos is still aghast over the account of the other member. "I'm glad you came back at all after him. That's a shitty way to be. You haven't had any other problems since?"

"No." Alfonso shakes his head. "And everyone assures me it was a random thing, that usually the screening the club does weeds out people like that, but I haven't spent much time in the bar since." Which is a good part of the reason Christos got through his defences. He'd never expected to be hit on in the shop.

Christos nods. "Yeah. We're all in a delicate position here. People need to be able to trust that everyone alike is going to follow the rules, for everyone's good." He leans in and kisses Alfonso, licking the taste of bacon from his lips. "It's good you made an exception for me."

"You were very gentlemanly," Alfonso says with a smile, at both the kiss and his words. "Offering to sit in for my dinner date."

Snickering, Christos shakes his head. "I see. Now the hard work begins: I have to destroy this false notion you have of me," he teases.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty clear idea already of the layers contained within," Alfonso teases back. "But that was a good start. You got me to lower my defences."

"I do like them lowered." Christos finishes off his coffee, thinking, then decides to go for broke. "Are you busy tonight? After I feed you and fuck you, I mean," he says. "I know it's your last night in town."

"I'm not," Alfonso allows with a smile. "You?"

"No. I'd like you to spend the night with me. I'll get some more practice on that cuddling thing," Christos grins. "I'd have to leave very early tomorrow though."

Alfonso grins back. "I'd like that, and tomorrow's fine. I have a couple of people I should see before my flight."

"Good." It's a weird feeling, making plans. Almost - exactly? - like a date. But the chemistry between them makes it easy, and so Christos decides not to over-analyze.

"I can text you when I finish my game," Alfonso offers, making quick work of his remaining breakfast after a glance at his watch.

"Do that." Christos holds a last strawberry up to Alfonso's lips. "I'll look forward to it."


End file.
